


To Honor and Serve

by hannelore



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Joann Owosekun has quickly moved up the ranks to being the leader of Emperor Georgiou's Honor Guard.  Her close proximity to Georgiou is beneficial on... multiple levels. When she boards Georgiou's private shuttlecraft en route to Discovery as security personnel, she realizes Georgiou has much more on her mind than the dedication of the Charon.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Mirror Joann Owosekun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	To Honor and Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> Thank you so much to sdk for the beta and to the mod for the fest!

Joann Owosekun gritted her teeth as she heaved herself upward into a bicep-shuddering push-up. Just one more. She closed her eyes as she held the form, keeping herself steady despite the sweat stinging her eyes.

She didn't collapse onto the floor, but eased herself down slowly with an exhale. Joann rolled onto her back, reaching for a towel as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. She had programmed an image of ocean waves swelling and crashing onto a beach. She focused on the ebb and flow of the waves, letting her breath move back and forth with them. This practice took away her homesickness, because it was the ocean of _her_ home. She did not need to program the sound of the waves; she could hear them in her mind. She still didn't like extraneous sound or light, regardless of how long she'd served the Terran Empire.

The rest of her team would likely be doing their morning training together, but they knew their leader trained alone. It allowed her to have these quiet moments and completely relax. She snapped her fingers and the ocean disappeared and was replaced with the Terran crest. Emperor Georgiou's face also came into view; serene and impassive. 

Joann gazed up at the image as it shimmered into moments of the Emperor's reign. The other people or places were hazy as if they were outside her field of view. She studied Georgiou's face and its many facets. She had to know what Georgiou needed or expected before she even spoke a word. Whether a lifted eyebrow or a quirk of displeasure in her smile, Joann had memorized the meaning of them all. This was her job and her pleasure.

Alone in her room, Joann could study the movement and gestures of the Emperor under the guise of duty. 

\---

Joann had never been a naturally suspicious person. Caution was important, but the first thing she learned about the Terran Empire was that if you looked too comfortable then you were a cause for suspicion. If you looked too suspicious, also cause for suspicion. The perfect poker face was key.

"Can you tell what I'm thinking?" Joann said. She was sitting at the small table in her quarters, the viewscreen of her sister in front of her.

"You haven't gotten laid in months," Sula said. They both laughed. 

"You don't know that!" Joann said, pretending to be offended.

"I know because you're picky," Sula teased. Joann snorted and drummed her fingertips on the table.

"Ugh, what's making that sound?" Sula said, wincing.

"Sorry," Joann said. "It's this metal desk."

"The viewscreen is harsh enough on my eyes," Sula said. "Don't make it worse for your poor sister."

"I do appreciate you travelling all the way to Enerel to talk to me," Joann said. "Though you know it would be easier if you just had a device at home. We could talk more than every six months, that way. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but you know that wouldn't be okay."

"I know," Joann said. Her heart sank. "You know I do miss home. You'd be surprised how everyone here can't cope without technology. You'd find it hilarious."

"Tell me another one," Sula grinned. "I love your stories."

"I would, but I need to get to bed. We're on our way to rendezvous with _Discovery_ before the ceremony and it'll be an early morning."

"All right then," Sula said with a sigh. "See you in another six months?"

"If not sooner," Joann said. Sula's eyes widened.

"You're going to come home?"

"Visiting," Joann said. She felt a bubble of excitement building in her, but tried to tamper it down. None of that would help her sleep. "I've already cleared it with the Emperor that once she is settled in the _Charon,_ I can have some shore leave."

"I can tell you what you're thinking when you talk about your Emperor," Sula said in an overly-dramatic seductive voice. She giggled.

"You're ridiculous," Joann stuck out her tongue. "I have to go! Goodnight."

She turned off the viewscreen before Sula could reply and sat in the dark for a few moments. Perhaps her poker face was not as good as she thought.

\---

"I'm sorry the shuttlecraft's interior is cramped," Joann said as she gestured to a small room that looked like a closet compared to the Emperor's vast staterooms. "We won't be here long before reaching _Discovery._ "

Georgiou walked past her and glanced out the window. She turned and gave Joann a slight smile. Joann felt like Georgiou seemed to be suppressing some excitement. Not for the _Charon,_ but because Michael would be there. She had not seen Michael for at least six months and Joann knew Georgiou didn't like being away from Michael for so long.

"Come sit with me," Georgiou gestured to the table near the window. The room was so cramped that the bed was not very far from the table. Joann was not used to being in such close quarters with Georgiou unless she was giving a status update. She sat stiffly across the table from her. It felt… wrong to be on the same level.

"We have been together long enough for us to behave less formally together," Georgiou said. She glanced at the side table and noticed a bottle of liquor with some glasses. "Unfortunately we didn't have space on this craft for my slave, so I suppose you will have to serve me."

Joann felt her cheeks flush with heat and got up quickly. She ought to be insulted at the suggestion to serve, but _whom_ she was serving was another matter altogether.

"I will pour two drinks," Joann said as she did so, placing one in front of Georgiou. "That way it will seem less of an insult to me."

It was a daring remark, but Joann could not imagine that Georgiou would want to see her in a position of low regard. She relaxed as Georgiou chuckled and raised her glass to her.

"Very clever," Georgiou said, clinking her glass against Joann's. "I apologize for the insult."

"Your apology is accepted, Emperor."

Joann was grateful for the burn of the extremely strong liquor that went down her throat and it took quite a bit to keep her hands from shaking. She had taken a risk and Georgiou had not only accepted it, but seemed to _delighted_ in it. No one ever got an apology from the Emperor. She almost forgot to sit back down.

"I have not had privilege to see the interior of the _Charon_ ," Joann said, trying to cover up her shakiness. "But from what I have seen of schematics, it looks like a palace that will suit you perfectly."

Georgiou also sipped her drink and for a moment Joann seemed transported back to a time with someone else. The memory of intimacy was making her usual calm facade difficult to hold. She lowered her eyes but when she looked up, she swore she _saw_ something in Georgiou's eyes. The table was so small, her knee accidentally brushed against Georgiou's as she shifted in her chair. Joann glanced looked down again. She wished Georgiou would say something, anything. The blood pounding in her ears was deafening.

"I haven't set foot upon the ship myself," Georgiou said. "I take the dedication ceremony very seriously. Once it is complete, then I will be ready to command the _Charon._ The first time is very important for me, you see."

"Understandable," Joann said, taking another quick sip. She felt hot underneath her uniform and it was not at all caused by the drink.

Georgiou propped her head in her hand as she seemed to be lost in thought. Joann had never really seen her in such a _casual_ position and it had the effect of being in a tipsy haze, though she was sure it was not the drink. It was as if she had walked into a holodeck of a fantasy (truth be told; one of many) of just her and Georgiou.

"I have had so many lovers," Georgiou waved a hand. "Some I kept for a long time but, ah, there's really nothing like the first time. Don't you think?"

"I suppose it depends," Joann said. She was seriously not going to be able to hold her end of this conversation with Phillippa Georgiou. "Depends on how good the first time is."

"Wise words," Georgiou said as she raised her glass in a salute before taking another sip. "You know what I enjoy the most? Reeling them in. Hints of desire, of possibilities."

"Teasing?" Joann said. Her voice felt far too tight for her throat. Her hungry, needy libido was already tantalized by Georgiou's words and the timbre of her voice to hold any of her replies in check.

"Teasing?" Georgiou repeated. "That makes it sound so… childish. I prefer words like 'ensnaring' and 'overpowering.' 'Claiming.'"

Joann could only nod weakly. She could not take another sip, she was completely drunk on Georgiou's voice. 

"I—" 

"Yes?" Georgiou responded immediately to Joann's stammering, a smile on her lips. "I know you are very thorough as the leader of my honor guard, but I suppose not even you knew I had purposely requested for such small quarters and… very few crew. Oh, did I say a few? There's you, me and the navigator."

"That seems unwise given your station," Joann's brain and training sluggishly caught up with the situation. "To travel with so few of your guards?"

"I trust you to protect me," Georgiou said. She stood up and walked directly behind Joann. "And, as you say, given my station there are so few opportunities I will have for this."

Joann felt Georgiou's hands on her shoulders, her fingertips slowly drifting down toward the base of her neck and shoulder blades. Where she touched was ticklish, even over her uniform and intensely erotic at the same time. She gasped. 

"You are very good at your job," Georgiou said. "But I think you forget that to use the image of the Emperor means _I_ know how it is used."

Ice cold fear trickled down Joann's spine. The image programmed on the ceiling of her quarters. She'd copied it from the computer's data banks. All the honor guard members had similar images in their rooms. But the memories came flooding back to her: the times she had felt so overcome, so needy that she— one time, no, at least several times she had squirmed naked underneath the image. 

_Please, Emperor, please I can't stand it. Please let me come._

Joann couldn't remember when she had started holding her breath. She heard the steady _click, click, click_ in her ears as if she was diving deep underwater. She felt Georgiou raking her fingernails up her sides and Joann cried out, the breath forced from her. She was panting.

"No honor guard has so deeply revered me in some time until you came along," Georgiou murmured. "I have to say I was delighted when I heard that you had ordered likenesses of me in all their quarters."

Confusion made her senses feel all the more heady. Did Georgiou know, then? Did she not know? Was she just teasing her? No, not teasing. Ensnaring. Overpowering.

"Come sit down on the bed."

Claiming.

Joann got up slowly and sat down on the edge of the small bed. The look in Georgiou's eyes was one she had never seen before, regardless of how much she had studied her. Georgiou wanted _her._ Joann had seen that look in many lovers, but none had the look of Georgiou. She was captivating and she sought to captivate.

"I made you the leader for several reasons," Georgiou said. "Your strength, your dedication. But I must admit there was one other reason. You are beautiful in your strength and dedication. That arouses me and delights me."

"I— I have wanted this."

"Then I see no reason to delay it any longer," Georgiou said. She sat down next to Joann on the bed and stroked the inside of Joann's thigh. "But as you mentioned before, we are very close to approaching _Discovery_ and soon I will need you to transport to their ship to make sure all is in order for my welcome."

Her matter-of-fact voice was making Joann feel like she was floating somewhere between approaching orgasm and not even building up to one. Especially when combined with Georgiou's fingers stroking her inner thigh. Her breathing was ragged and she looked at Georgiou.

"Give me your word that you will continue to serve me," Georgiou said quietly, holding her gaze. "But in ways that will cause you the most exquisite pleasure. Because I do intend to make you mine. You will know all my desires and I will tell you exactly what I want and need from you. Others may be yours if you wish, but you will submit to _me_."

"I will," Joann whispered.

Before she could say anything else, Georgiou's fingers were stroking up along her groin through her uniform. Joann moaned, her arms barely able to hold herself up as she leaned back on them.

"Don't lie down," Georgiou said. "We don't have time for that. Tell me when you're close, but only then."

Joann gasped as Georgiou's fingertips pressed against her clit before stroking downward again. She was already dangerously close even being in this position, but she knew what Georgiou meant. 

Georgiou was watching Joann's face as she teased her and Joann couldn't look away. She didn't want to. Then it all seemed to hit her at once. She felt the tension crest deep in her stomach and the familiar swell of climbing higher, higher…

"I'm too close," Joann gasped. "I—"

Georgiou took her hand away immediately and Joann felt like she was falling backward, the stimulation taken away so suddenly that she had never felt such an intense throbbing in her vulva like this before. She had always toyed with the idea when she was alone, but then gave in too easily.

Joann cried out in frustration, her fingers digging into the bedsheet. 

There was a soft _ding_ sound from somewhere. 

"Sadly, that means you need to get ready to go. I would have loved to bring you to that edge again, but… another time."

"There's no way," Joann said between panting. "I can't…"

"You can and you will." Georgiou got up and folded her arms across her chest. "Get up."

Joann stumbled to her feet, still feeling the deep ache. She took in a deep breath and nodded. Georgiou smiled. The order had not been unkind.

"I knew you could," Georgiou said as she gestured to the door. "Our time on _Discovery_ will be brief and then—"

Georgiou whispered into her ear.

"We will truly christen the _Charon_."


End file.
